Blood-Brothers
by Musical Fangirl
Summary: Phineas is introducing his boyfriend, Ferb, to his mom. What is her reaction?


Blood-brothers

Idea from Relayangel

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB.

IF I DID PHINEAS AND FERB WOULD HAVE HOOKED UP IN THE FIRST EPISODE.

"Mom, this is Ferb, my boyfriend," I said, motioning to the taller British teen at my side.

"Hello, Mrs. Flynn," Ferb said, extending a hand to my mother.

Mom looked shocked for a minute, "Phineas, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked me, once she had regained her composure.

"Sure Mom," I said, "One minute Ferb, just make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

I followed Mom into the living room, "Phineas, you can't go out with him."

"What, why can't I? I love him, he makes me feel alive in a way I haven't since Candace died," I said, looking up at my mother.

"Phineas…you just can't, it wouldn't work out between the two of you, trust me on this one Phin," she said, pleading me to believe her with her eyes.

"Mom, this is something that I want for myself, this is the one thing I've found that makes me feel alive again. I…I can build again, I haven't been able to build since Candace died. I…I think he's my soul mate."

Mom froze, "Phin you can't be in a relationship with this boy, I'm not against you being gay, but you can't date _this_ boy."

"Mom, Ferb has a 3.5 GPA, he's the student body president, president of the science club, _and_ captain of the Quiz Bowl team at his school, what do you have against him?"

"I don't have anything against Ferb, I just don't think you two should be together."

"Why? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be with Ferb!"

"Because Ferb is your brother!" Mom yelled back at me.

I was shocked, "What…what do you mean my…bro-brother?" I stuttered out after a moment.

"You and Ferb are twins, when you were born I knew I couldn't take care of both of you. So I had to give him up."

"And you didn't tell me this? This happened fifteen years ago, and you're only telling me this now?" I almost yelled at my mother.

"I was going to tell you, on your 13th birthday, but then the accident happened, and…I couldn't drop this on you, on top of all this other stuff," Mom said, dropping onto the couch, "I wanted to protect you from the pain that I had to go through, putting him up for adoption."

"So you wait until I find him myself and fall in love with him to tell me? How is this any better?!" I yelled at her, "I thought you told me everything, especially after what happened to Candace."

There was a noise from the door. I turned and saw Ferb standing in the doorway.

"Hey Ferb," I said, giving him a small wave.

_What's going on? Are you okay?_

"I'm fine, Mom just told me something…pretty big," I said, moving to stand next to him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

_What was that?_

"That I have a twin brother somewhere out there, one that looks like you," I said quietly.

_Interesting, are you okay?_

"Yeah, I guess," I said, burying my face in Ferb's shirt, breathing in the scent that I already knew I would be able to pick from a room filled with a million others.

_Are you sure? You seem quite shaken up about it._

"Yeah, I'll be fine…just…don't…don't leave me, okay?" I asked, looking up into Ferb's bright green eyes.

_I could never leave you Phin, you know that._

"I know you wouldn't now…but if you knew…"

Ferb pulled away slightly, _Phin what is it._

"Mom thinks that…you are my twin."

_Phin…it's possible, I mean you know I was adopted, and the timeline's right…_

"No, it's not possible. That would mean I would have to give you up, and I can't do that, my life's been a living hell these past two years, and you are the only thing that kept me from killing myself, because that's the point I was at when you came into my life, I was going to kill myself the very next day, but you, you showed me so much kindness and compassion in the five minutes that I was with you that day, that it gave me the will to keep on living. If you left, I would be right at that point again."

_Phin, even if you do turn out to be my brother, I wouldn't just leave you, I will always be here for you. Always, I promise._

"But it wouldn't be the same, you would be my brother. And I couldn't do this," I said, leaning up and kissing him.

"Phin, why are you talking to yourself?" Mom asked, looking worried for my sanity.

I ignored her, Ferb didn't even have to say a word for me to know everything he was thinking.

_Phin, I don't care what happens, if they try to keep us apart, I will tear the city apart to get to you. _Ferb hugged me, _You'll always be mine, Phin. No matter what._

"I love you Ferb," I said, looking up at him, "Forever and always."

Ferb kissed the top of my head, "I love you too, Phin, forever and always."

I just smiled, and wrapped my arms around him, nothing would take Ferb away from me. Ever.


End file.
